


drabbles of a drunken chicken man

by wishuponacrane



Category: Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, ill add more tags in the future but for now these will do, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishuponacrane/pseuds/wishuponacrane
Summary: A collection of drabbles with no given timeline about Shane and the farmer.(Contains topics such as alcoholism and suicidal ideations)
Relationships: Shane/Gender Neutral Player, Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 8





	drabbles of a drunken chicken man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an SDV drabble! First chapter only features Shane for now!
> 
> And my first time in a long LONG time writing. So if I have grammar and spelling issues, I'm really sorry!

Today was an absolute horseshit.

Its 11:30pm and Shane has no idea where he is.

Rain pours down while he drunkenly treks around  
Cindersnap Woods. He's drenched, cold and intoxicated. Very intoxicated. God help the state of his liver.

It was about 3pm where he made the simple mistake of accidentally switching the price tags of the Honey Flavored Sauce and Honey Flavored Syrup. _What the fuck is the difference? It's the same synthetic bullshit either way._

Morris wasn't please.

At all.

Shane had to endure quite the verbal beat down from his manager. Normally, he's used to it but today was absolutely grating.

"One phone call from me and you'll be gone."

_Ha, wish it were that easy._

Its was 5pm when he left that god forsaken market and 5:15pm when he reached the saloon.

Gus greeted him like always, happy to serve his favorite spending customer. Emily waved from behind the counters before turning to tend on more orders.

Eventually everyone else started showing up. Pam was already there when Shane entered and she wasted no time getting drunk. Sebastian, Abigail and Sam always showed up together. They'd horde the billiard table all night that patrons unanimously agreed that its practically theirs. Leah sat at the other end of the saloon with her go-to meal. *Salad.* Typical for her. Elliott would always arrive after the artist. They'd sit at the same table, idly chatting. Probably musing over art stuff. Who knows?

Of course everyone else followed suite. Practically half of the town is that Shane didn’t care to bother who else swings from the doors.

The saloon wasted no time to be lively. 

_Would be nice to drink for fun too._

Shane kept to himself at the end of the counter, snugly next to the jukebox so its music could drown out the chatter.

He ordered a glass of beer. Downed it in one go.

He ordered another. Abigail, Sebastian and Sam left.

Then three. Eliott and Leah waved each other goodbye.

Then four. The last patron paid their bill as quickly as they left.

Then five. Emily had finally finished her shift.

Or maybe that was the sixth?

Seventh?

"Don't you think you had enough?"

Gus loomed over the drunken man. If Shane wasn't so drunk he'd take pity on the fact someone was actually showing concerned over him.

".....Buh.."

"Can you even hear me, boy?"

He can.

"Shane, I think it's time that you go home.”

He didn’t.

Its 12am and Shane finds himself standing at the edge of a cliff.


End file.
